Basic research and service functions are performed by members of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to scientists of the Laboratory of Chemistry, NIH, and to a limited extent to personnel of other government agencies. Approximately 30 of the more common elements and five functional groups are determined on a quantitative basis, using ultramicro, micro, and semi-micro techniques as required. The materials analyzed include organic and inorganic research samples, commercial preparations and various biological specimens. Molecular weights are determined by vapor pressure osmometry in both aqueous and nonaqueous solvents when requested. Instrumental analyses include: GC/MS spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography, GC with radioactive monitoring, infrared, nuclear magnetic resonance, atomic absorption spectrophotometry, ultraviolet, and flame photometry. Chemical analyses are done by most of the commonly used techniques including: gravimetric, colormetric, gasometric, coulometric, and volumetric. Assistance in the interpretation of spectra is rendered on request.